harrypotterfandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Harry Potter (serien)
Harry Potter är en serie fantasyromaner av författarinnan J.K. Rowling, som började ges ut 1997 och avslutades med en sjunde bok, Harry Potter och dödsrelikerna, som publicerades den 21 juli 2007. Böckerna har gjort en väldig succé med översättningar till 63 språk och försäljningssiffror på 300 miljoner exemplar i hela världen. De svenska översättningarna har gjorts av Lena Fries-Gedin. Efter framgången har böckerna också filmatiserats, med början 2001, med Daniel Radcliffe i rollen som Harry Potter. Böckerna om Harry Potter har fått beröm för att de har fått många barn att läsa. De har även fått kritik för att de, främst enligt vissa religiösa grupper, påstås förespråka häxkonster, samt därför att Rowling sägs ha lånat för friskt från J.R.R. Tolkiens Sagan om ringen och C.S. Lewis' Narnia-berättelser. Böcker om Harry Potter (originaltitlar och brittiska originalutgåvans utgivningsdatum inom parentes) Böckerna är även källor till denna artikel. *''Harry Potter och de vises sten'' (I Storbritannien fick boken namnet Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone men i USA kallades den för Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) (den 26 juni 1997 och år 1999 på svenska) *''Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare'' (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) (den 2 juli 1998 och år 2000 på svenska) *''Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban'' (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) (den 8 juli 1999 och år 2001 på svenska) *''Harry Potter och Den flammande bägaren'' (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) (den 8 juli 2000 och år 2001 på svenska) *''Harry Potter och Fenixorden'' (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) (den 21 juni 2003 och år 2004 på svenska) *''Harry Potter och Halvblodsprinsen'' (Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince) (den 16 juli 2005 och år 2005 på svenska) *''Harry Potter och Dödsrelikerna'' (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows) (den 21 juli 2007, samt svensk utgåva: 21 november 2007) Handling :För handlingen i de enskilda böckerna, se länkarna ovan. thumb|"[[Hogwartsexpressen" som för eleverna från London till internatskolan för trollkarlar]] Böckerna handlar om den föräldralöse Harry Potter som har vuxit upp hos sin döda mors släktingar, den stränga familjen Dursley, men som på sin elvaårsdag får reda på att han är en trollkarl, att han inte hör hemma hos mugglar-familjen (mugglare är icke-magiska människor), och att han antagits till utbildning på internatskolan Hogwarts. När familjen Dursley vägrar låta honom åka blir Harry hämtad av den vänlige halvjätten Hagrid som visar honom vägen till skolan. På skolan får han sina första vänner i trollkarlen Ron Weasley och mugglarfödda Hermione Granger, ett par fiender, bl.a. Draco Malfoy som kommer från en av de renblodiga trollkarlsfamiljerna, och läraren Severus Snape som verkar ha något emot Harry från början. Harry får också en förebild i den vise rektorn Albus Dumbledore, men än viktigare: under sin utbildning får han reda på mer och mer om sina föräldrar, Lily (f. Evans) och James Potter, som dog medan de kämpade mot den ondaste trollkarlen genom tiderna, Lord Voldemort. Det var bara hans mors kärlek som räddade Harry från överfallet, med ett litet blixtformat ärr i pannan som enda resultat. Voldemort däremot blev så svag att hans anhängare trodde att han dog. Men när Harry kommer till Hogwarts märker han allt fler tecken på att Voldemort är på väg tillbaka och att många människor riskerar att dö i den stora kampen mot Voldemort och hans dödsätare. Stil Böckerna om Harry Potter är huvudsakligen riktade till läsare i 10- till 15-årsåldern, åtminstone enligt förlaget. Rowling menar dock att hon inte skriver för någon särskild målgrupp, och böckerna har också fått beundrare i alla åldrar (Dessutom sträcker de sig faktiskt tills huvudpersonen är 17 år, 36 år gammal om man räknar med epilogen). Allmänt sett har böckerna blivit allt mörkare i tonen ju äldre Harry har blivit och hans förmågor har utvecklats (en bok motsvarar ett skolår på Hogwarts), och ju närmare Lord Voldemort kommer till sitt mål. Relationerna mellan de tre vännerna Harry, Hermione och Ron blir alltmer komplicerade när kärlek och andra tonårsproblem tillkommer. thumb|Plattform 9 3/4 är den magiska startpunkten för tåget till [[Hogwarts. P.g.a. böckernas och filmernas framgångar har King´s Cross-stationen en permanent skylt uppsatt.]] Med undantag för några kapitel i den första, fjärde, sjätte och sjunde boken är böckerna skrivna i begränsat allvetande tredjepersonsperspektiv med Harry som centralfigur. Att berättelserna upplevs genom Harry kan vara en orsak till att många läsare känner så stark samhörighet med honom. Bland Rowlings främsta talanger som författare finns hennes förmåga att återge en komplicerad men i stort sett sömlös intrig som spänner över en lång tidsperiod, den övertygande inneboende logiken i Harry Potter-universumet och de skarpa karaktäriseringarna av de olika rollfigurerna: de tre tonåringarna i centrum, de vuxna som omger dem och de mindre figurerna som vävs in i och ut ur berättelserna på ett intrikat, levande och komiskt sätt. Å andra sidan menar en del kritiker att Rowlings prosa-stil ibland är platt och resten ännu sämre. Därtill, även om många scener innehåller subtila moraliska diskussioner, så är kampen mellan gott och ont i stort sett svartvit. Trots det har flera personer i böckerna tvingats välja mellan vad som är gott och vad som är lätt, ett av böckernas centrala teman. Andra teman som återkommer är rasism, folkmord, och fördomar - de är kännetecken för Voldemort och hans anhängare men förekommer även mellan trollkarlar och det icke-magiska samhället. Böckerna har jämförts med många välkända böcker och bokserier, till exempel C.S. Lewis böcker om Narnia och J.R.R. Tolkiens Ringarnas Herre. Rent tekniskt passar böckerna in i den brittiska internatskole-genren, och scenerna med Harrys släktingar, familjen Dursleys, har jämförts med Roald Dahls verk. Andra har jämfört Harry Potter med Luke Skywalker i Stjärnornas krig, som bor med sin moster och morbror som ljuger om hans föräldrars verkliga öden. Precis som Skywalker blev Harry Potter placerad hos sina släktingar av en vis man (Obi-Wan Kenobi/Albus Dumbledore) för att skydda honom från en ond makt (Kejsare Palpatine/Lord Voldemort). Utgivningen Författaren J.K. Rowling ("It's Rowling like 'bowling'" svarade hon när ett fan undrade hur man uttalade hennes namn) har vid flera tillfällen berättat att idén till Harry Potter-böckerna uppstod, relativt färdig, under en tågresa mellan Manchester och London. Efter att 1994 ha flyttat närmare sin syster, som bodde i Edinburgh, började hon skriva på den första av sju böcker - en bok för varje år under Harrys skoltid på Hogwarts - på ett kafé medan hennes nyfödda dotter låg och sov bredvid henne. (Det är inte sant att hon satt på kaféet för att hennes lägenhet inte hade värme, som vissa har påstått.) Flera större förlag tackade nej till Rowlings bokförslag, eftersom de inte var beredda att skriva kontrakt på sju böcker med en okänd författare. Dessutom var hennes målgrupp unga pojkar, och många förlag, inklusive det lilla independentförlaget Bloomsbury som till slut antog hennes manus, trodde att pojkar inte skulle vilja läsa en bok av en kvinnlig författare. Därför förkortade hon sitt förnamn, Joanne, och eftersom hon inte har något mellannamn, lade hon till sin farmors namn, Kathleen, och fick J.K. Rowling, en acceptabel kompromiss. Den första boken, Harry Potter och de vises sten, fick halvbra recensioner men gott rykte bland läsarna och blev rätt oväntat en stor framgång, och Rowling fick flera litterära priser. Nästa bok och den tredje i serien blev ännu större framgångar, och när fyran kom hade publiceringarna blivit stora föreställningar, med bokhandlar som var öppna vid midnatt och mer TV-reklam än vanligt för böckerna om den unge trollkarlen. De tre sista böckerna, nummer fem, sex och sju, föregicks av ännu större spekulationer om vad som ska hända, rykten, och till och med falska kapitel ur böckerna. Numera omgärdas förlagen, tryckerierna och författaren av stora säkerhetspådrag för att förhindra att hemligheterna om ens böckernas titlar ska komma ut i förväg. Rowlings egen hemsida har till och med en sektion för att förneka olika rykten om kommande böcker. Sommaren 2007 släpptes den engelska versionen av den sista boken i serien Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. På utgivningsnatten anordnade The Swedish Rowling Fanclub i samverkan med SF-bokhandeln en köTSRFC & SF-Bok Fest UPPDATERAT! - The Swedish Rowling Fanclub i Gamla Stan i Stockholm. Kön ringlade sig längs med Västerlånggatan från SF-bokhandelns butik ut på Mynttorget. Ordningsmakten uppskattade antalet närvarande till cirka 1500 personer.Nu är kön lång - The Swedish Rowling Fanclub Resultatet av försäljningssuccéerna har varit att Rowling blev miljardär (i pund) efter fyra böcker, och numera är hon den rikaste kvinnan i Storbritannien, långt mer förmögen än drottningen. För att inte avskräcka vuxna läsare ges de engelska utgåvorna ut i två versioner: en barnversion, och en vuxenversion med ett svartvitt och mer stelt omslag. Innehållet skiljer däremot inte. Versionen med det färgglada omslaget har hittills sålt bäst. Övriga böcker om Harry Potter-världen 2001 skrev J.K. Rowling två böcker till förmån för Comic relief, en välgörenhetsorganisation, under två olika pseudonymer. Den första boken har kommentarer i marginalerna av Harry, Ron och Hermione. Båda nämns som läroböcker i de "riktiga" böckerna. *''Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem'' (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them), under pseudonymen Newt Scamander *''Quidditch genom tiderna'' (Quidditch Through the Ages), under namnet Kennelworthy Whisp Filmer om Harry Potter :Huvudartikel: 'Harry Potter (filmer)''' thumb|[[Daniel Radcliffe spelar Harry Potter.]] När det stod klart att Harry Potter-böckerna inte bara var en kortvarig fluga, efter att den fjärde boken blivit en succé, började filmbolaget Warner Bros arbeta med en serie filmer baserade på böckerna. Den första filmen, som var en relativt trogen filmatisering av den första boken, kom 2001, och har följts av fyra till. Den femte filmen hade premiär den 13 juli 2007 i Sverige. Det är nu klart att alla de sju böckerna skall bli film. Filmerna har ytterligare spätt på framgången med Harry Potter, och omgärdas av en enorm publicitetsapparat, med TV-spel, leksaker och andra kringprodukter. De första tre filmerna kom på första, andra, respektive andra plats bland världens mest inkomstbringande filmer för sina premiärår. De har i hela världen spelat in över 2,6 miljarder dollar (ungefär 17,5 miljarder svenska kronor). (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, i USA under titeln Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) (Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince) (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows) De fyra första filmerna har manus av Steven Kloves baserade på Rowlings böcker, även om de i vissa fall, till exempel ''Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban, är kraftigt nerkortade. Kloves är enligt Rowling den person förutom hon själv som visste mest om vad som skulle hända i framtida Harry Potter-böcker, för att han inte skulle ta bort detaljer som skulle komma att bli viktiga längre fram. Den femte filmen, Harry Potter och Fenixorden, har manus av Michael Goldenberg. Steven Kloves kommer dock att återvända för att skriva manus till den sjätte filmen, Harry Potter och Halvblodsprinsen. Harry Potter har i alla nu fem producerade filmer spelats av Daniel Radcliffe, och han kommer också att spela rollen i de två kommande filmerna. Under en tid våren 2007 gick det rykten - i engelska tabloider - om att Emma Watson, som spelar Hermione Granger, inte skulle komma tillbaka. Filmbolaget Warner Bros. gick dock litet senare ut med ett pressmeddelande enligt vilket både Emma Watson och Rupert Grint skulle återvända för att göra de två sista filmerna - till fansens lättnad. Kontroverser om Harry Potter Böckerna och filmerna om Harry Potter har kritiserats från flera håll. J.K. Rowling har även tagit mycket stor inspiration från den tillika engelska barnboksförfattarinnan Eva Ibbotson. Eva Ibbotson har bland annat skrivit barn- och ungdomsboken "Hemligheten på perrong 13" som kom ut mycket tidigare än Rowlings böcker. Rowling har dock gått emot det faktum att hon skulle ha plagierat Ibbotson genom att säga att hon blev inspirerad att använda Kings Cross Station i sina böcker eftersom det är en viktig plats för henne personligen, då hennes föräldrar skulle ha träffats där. Anklagelser om att Harry Potter förespråkar häxkonster Vissa religiösa grupper, framför allt i USA, har kritiserat böckerna för att de skulle förespråka häxkonster och underminera kristna värderingar. Å andra sidan har andra religiösa grupper hyllat böckerna för deras skildringar av ont och gott. Enligt det amerikanska biblioteksförbundet har Harry Potter-böckerna fått fler klagomål än andra böcker för att innehålla ockulta eller satanistiska teman, för att de är våldsamma och kritiserar bilden av kärnfamiljen. Försvarare inom den kristna kyrkan menar att Harry Potter-böckerna återspeglar samma teman som de Jesus predikade om: Lily Potter offrade sitt liv för sin son (Joh. 15:13), Harrys styvfamilj försöker förhindra att han får reda på sina förmågor men Harry förs bort och lärs att använda dem förståndigt (Matt. 5:13-16), och kärleken är den starkaste magin (1 Kor. 13:13). Rowling menar att hon inte försöker predika kristna ideal eftersom det skulle kunna göra att intelligenta läsare gissar vad som ska komma att hända, och för att hon vill koncentrera sig på att berätta en historia. Det ska dock påpekas att Rowling är medlem i presbyterianska skotska kyrkan. Anklagelser om plagiat Rowling har inte bara fått påpekat för sig att hennes verk ibland ligger farligt nära plagiat av ovan nämnda Narnia-böcker, och Sagan om ringen, se till exempel sekvensen om trollet i den första av Sagan om ringen-boken, och i den första Harry Potter-filmen. Ingen har dock tagit några steg för att pröva saken juridiskt. Dessutom har Rowling även blivit dragen inför rätta för att ha stulit flera element ur böckerna Larry Potter and His Best Friend Lilly och The Legend of Rah and the Muggles av författaren Nancy Stouffer. Stouffer förlorade målet, blev dömd för att ha lämnat in falska papper och för att ha givit falskt vittnesmål - däremot inte mened. Hon fick betala rättegångskostnaderna och även 30,000 dollar i skadestånd till Rowling.Potter author zaps court rival - CNN Det finns även anklagelser om plagiat av Potter-böckerna. Den populära ryska barnboken Tanja Grotter uppvisar stora likheter med Rowlings böcker,Russian 'Potter' author defends book vilket har lett till många rättsliga tvister.Tvister kring Tanya Grotter, enwp Parodier Tre parodier av författaren Michael Gerber har utgivits, Barry Trotter och den skamlösa parodin, Barry Trotter och den onödiga uppföljaren samt Barry Trotter and the dead horse (ännu ej på svenska). Neil Cicierega har även gjort sin tolkning av Harry Potter, "The Potter Puppet Pals". För tidigt sålda böcker I samband med de mediajippon som föregick de senare böckernas premiärer, hade en del bokhandlare börjat sälja sina exemplar av Harry Potter-böckerna innan premiären. De fallen i Kanada gick så långt som till högsta domstolen.Harry Potter-böcker såldes för tidigt - Aftonbladet Referenser Externa länkar *J.K. Rowlings officiella webbplats *Pottersajten - Svensk Harry Potter-sida med nyheter *Förlaget Tidens webbplats om Harry Potter